


Maybe one day you'll come home (just not today)

by Gay_as_fuck



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, I was planning to write a fix-it story but, Multi, Post-Endgame, i wrote this by mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_as_fuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one trusts them, no one but each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe one day you'll come home (just not today)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boy1dr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy1dr/gifts).



> i own nothing

They saved the world, and got nothing for it. No one trusts them anymore except for each other, Nightwing found comfort in Artemis and Artemis found comfort in Nightwing. Both of them burn with rage, it boils and and makes ashes of their once beating hearts. A long time ago the two were in love, the pure kind that boils down to kisses, hugs, and love making. Now they are together in this, and they’re fighting to reclaim the hearts Wally West ripped out. It’s been five years and they haven’t stopped searching.

The apartment is dark, it’s Dick’s because Artemis couldn’t stand to keep living in the one she shared with Wally. Dick is curled up on the couch, the light of his computer screen showing Artemis the dark circles under his eyes. She doesn’t even speak as she moves to the kitchen. They don’t cook much, for one Artemis is the only one who can and They just don’t have the time. Between jobs, cases, capes, and looking for a way to bring Wally back they don’t have much time to spare. 

She settles for an almost bad apple and sits down on the kitchen counter. She scans the apartment and realizes that this is her life. Her life in the pile of dirty dishes, old memories, old apples, and one Dick Grayson. It’s been five years and still no one trusts them, you don’t do something that big in a field where there is barely any trust at all.

Artemis bites into her apple and remembers the team, all the trust there. She gives a sarcastic scoff, all that trust was bound to blow up in their faces. The new team are almost better than the first one. New additions such as Dick’s younger brother have made it so much better. Tim runs the team under the name Red Robin and it couldn’t be better. 

The taste of the apple reminds her that it could be better for her and Dick. She learned when she was very young that happy endings are not real, they don’t happen. Well at least they don’t happen to people like her. But Wally and Dick came along and she found herself happy and clinging to the hope that it would last.

The dark apartment reminds her it didn’t. 

She sits in silence, chewing an apple and scanning the room, eyes falling on Dick. Dick, whose working himself to the bone in Bloodhaven and running out of anger. Both of them are hopelessly clutching on treads while saving the city. He’s a police officer and just about at his breaking point. But Artimis know him, he’s a bat just like she's an arrow and there is one thing the two families have in common; they raise children stubborn as bulls and that are not going to quit any time soon. 

“Hey Artemis” Dick calls out, eyes still glued on the screen. “I think I might have a lead on what happened to Wally” He says. All the old enthusiasm is gone from his eyes. What’s left is sarcastic laughs at a cruel world, nothing like his old giggle. 

Neither of them move from your spots, they've learned most leads and theories are lies. But he runs the simulation any ways, and mutters something about time bubbles. she gets up and tosses her apple core in the trash before moving to the bedroom. “Night, go to sleep at some point” she tells him, knowing full well he won’t. 

He answers in a tired tone, “Night” he echos back. She lays down on the queen sized bed and imagine a warm but fidgety body next to her. One full of light and squirming to find a comfortable position knowing he won’t. She give a sad laugh, one full of spite for she has no tears left to cry. When she dreams she imagines she's younger; a spiteful green archer playing a game of being Green Arrow’s niece and falling for a cheerful boy in circus colors and a speedster in yellow.

Things aren’t good anymore and she's always known this would be her; but she stills dream that she might have gotten that happily ever after.


End file.
